


Ron’s Question

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: Ron asks his mom for help with a very important situation





	Ron’s Question

Walking into the kitchen at the Burrow, Ron is excited. Nervous, too, but mostly excited. "Mum?" He says hopefully, "are you in here?" 

Stepping out of the pantry, Molly Weasley looks at her youngest son wearily. "Yes, Ron, I'm here. Did you need something?"

"I...I needed to talk to you about something. I wanted your opinion..."he states nervously. "And...I need your help."

 

Her interest piqued, she motions to the table. "Sit down, then. I'll grab some tea and sandwiches, and be back in a moment." Bustling over to the counter, she sets out the ingredients for sandwiches and waves her wand at the kettle, which starts whistling merrily as she prepares the sandwiches-turkey, not corned beef, to Ron's relief-and then goes quiet as Ron summons it to sit on the table. Finishing up the sandwiches and grabbing two worn old mugs, she sits down across from him. "So. What is it you'd like to talk about, Ron?"

Shifting nervously on his seat, he grabs a sandwich and takes a bite, more to have something to do than out of real hunger. Upon swallowing, he takes a sip of his tea. "It's about Hermione, Mum..." he begins, reassured by Molly's small smile. "I...I was thinking about asking her to marry me..."

"Oh, is that what this is all about?" She asks in amusement. "What are you so nervous about telling me for?"

"Well, the way you reacted to Bill and Fleur..." he trails off, then shrugs. 

"Oh, that's different. You and Hermione have known each other for what, eight years now? Bill had barely known Fleur for a quarter of that time." Molly waved her hand. "Besides, Hermione knows everyone in the family and she knows what we've been through. She's been best friends with Ginny for ages."

Looking at his mother in mild shock, Ron stutters a bit. "So...so wait, you-you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Ronald. So, you have my opinion. Why do you need my help?" She asks curiously. 

"Well...I haven't proposed yet, and I can't exactly ask her father for his blessing; he doesn't remember she exists, after...well. Plus I don't know what kind of ring to get her; or even what size..." Ron rambled on, making his mother smile affectionately at him. She was glad he asked for her help, but oh, there was so much to do...


End file.
